


Interruption

by sophinisba



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street, The Sentinel
Genre: Character of Color, Crossover, Gen, Interrogation, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries to rescue Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Totally and completely claudia603's fault. Also I have only seen two episodes of The Sentinel.

"Blair!" Jim shouted, bursting into the interrogation room. The two detectives who'd been crowding the suspect jumped away from him in surprise.

"Jim!" Blair grinned and his eyes lit up with relief and gratitude as he recognized his friend. "I tried to call you, but they wouldn't let me –"

"Calm down, chief," said Jim, smiling back at him. "We'll get this figured out as soon as –"

But one of the detectives was crossing the room and before Jim knew what was happening had slammed him against the door. Jim felt the door handle jabbing at the small of his back.

"Excuse me," said the stranger, low and calm in Jim's ear, "but we're conducting official police business. I'm afraid you'll have to step outside." To his partner he added, "Be back in a minute, Tim. Don't let up on this Sandburg punk, all right?"

"Will do, Frank," said the other, sounding at once resigned and amused.

Jim couldn't really understand how he ended up outside the interrogation room and separated from Blair again just a few seconds later. After all, he was bigger than this Frank guy, and his enhanced senses were usually an advantage in a fight. And yet there he was, shoved against the wall again, this time looking past Frank's clean shaved head at a roomful of police officers who were taking in the show from their desks.

"Listen to me," Jim said. "You need to let Blair go. He wasn't –"

"I'm sorry," Frank said loudly, "were you under the impression you got to give me orders?"

"Blair and I work for the Cascade Police Department. We're here following a lead on this guy who's been terrorizing –"

"Mm hmm. And did it ever occur to you that you should have alerted the Baltimore Police Department before you decided to follow him here."

"There wasn't time!"

"Oh, I see, there was time for you to get out here but not to make a _phone call_?" Frank leaned in close again and spoke quickly. "Now you listen to me, I don't care what they let you get away with in Cascade fucking Washington. You do _not_ walk into Baltimore Homicide and try to pull this shit. Blair Sandburg is _my_ suspect and you may _not_ interfere with _my_ interrogation. Is that clear?"

Jim's mouth moved for a few seconds before he could get any words out. "If you'd just let me explain," he began.

"Need some help with this guy, Detective Pembleton?" said a gangly, gray-haired man walking over to them.

"Well, it would have been nice if he hadn't been able to interrupt my work in the first place, but now that you mention it, sure. Just keep an eye on him for me until we're finished with his little friend." He nodded at a set of chairs near where Jim had come in, and said, "You want to explain? You'll get your chance to explain. Just wait your turn."

He released Jim with another shove and walked back into the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him without another glance.

"If you'd be so kind…" said the gray-haired man, gesturing toward the chairs like a waiter in a fancy restaurant. And Jim didn't think of himself as kind. Jim wasn't used to taking orders. But he walked over to the chairs and sat down. He'd see Blair again when Frank Pembleton was ready for that to happen.


End file.
